Nuestro compromiso
by angylopez
Summary: Fudou y fuyuka tienen una relacion desde hace años pero un dia Fudou invita a Fuyuka a cenar pero Fuyuka tiene la regla de que el primero que la invite a cenar se casara con ella ¿Que pensara Fuyuka acerca de todo esto?


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Este Fic esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Fuyuka Kudou.

**Nuestro compromiso.**

Recuerdo cuando era niña también recuerdo esa regla que tenia sobre que el primer chico que me invitara a cenar se casaba conmigo y hasta el día de hoy sigo con esa regla a muchos chicos no les agradaba esa idea y por esa razón no salían conmigo pero hace un par de años comencé a salir con un chico, a el no le importo mucho esa regla pero la evade cada que vez que podía a veces dudaba que me invitara a cenar, pero ese día recuerdo que yo estaba trabajando y el me llamo era raro que me llamara al trabajo pero lo hizo y me dijo algo que jamás pude haberme imaginado.

_Fuyuka quiero invitarte a cenar hoy. -_Cuando Fudou termino de decirme eso yo me quede sin palabras no me imaginaba que me diría eso. –_Fuyuka sigues ahí._

_Si, sigo aquí._ –Eso fue lo único que pude decir en ese instante yo estaba muy sorprendida.

_Paso por ti cuando salgas del trabajo. _–Yo no sabia que contestarle estaba tan feliz, pero reaccione y pude despedirme.

_Adiós. –_No sabia exactamente como sentirme era una felicidad enorme.

El sabia perfectamentela regla que tenia, pero las dudas me comenzaron a surgir, Fudou podría invitarme a cenar pero el no estaba listo para casarse conmigo que tenia que hacer el siempre evadía esa regla y tal vez me invitaría a cenar pero no me daría un anillo ni me propondría matrimonio, no el no lo haría, en ese instante no sabia ni que pensar, el día paso como el viento cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba a tan solo quince minutos de terminar mi horario de trabajo en el hospital, en ese instante me sonó el teléfono tenia una llamada.

_Hola, Fuyuka soy yo Haruna. _–Escuche a Haruna hablar y sentí unas profundas ansias de contarle lo que me pasaba así que decidí hacerlo tal vez me daría un consejo.

_Hola, Haruna ¿Te puedo contar algo? –_Yo estaba muy confundida sobre que es lo que debería pensar.

_Por supuesto que si. –_Haruna sonaba tan entusiasta como siempre.

_Es que Fudou me invito a cenar. –_Yo le había contado a todas las chicas sobre esa regla.

_¡Fudou te invito a cenar! Eso significa que te comprometiste con el. –_Haruna sonaba tan entusiasta pero yo no podía sentirme así seguía sintiendo el pesar del tal vez solo es una cena.

_Haruna, no es por deprimirme pero yo pienso que Fudou no va a cumplir con mi regla. –_Estaba frustrada ya no sabia ni que sentir en ese instante.

_Bueno tienes razón pero hay que tener optimismo ya sabes algo de esperanza, pero mmm… Viniendo de Fudou no se que puedas esperar. –_Haruna estaba pensando lo mismo que yo Fudou no cumpliría con aquella promesa, aunque ella me dijera que tuviera optimismo yo no lo tenía.

_Haruna no se si ser optimista o tener esperanza me duela cuando me de cuenta de que Fudou no lo va a cumplir. _

_Fuyuka, quiero ayudarte ¿Cuándo cenaras con el? _–Haruna trataba de ayudarme pero creo que no iba a funcionar mucho.

_Hoy después de terminar mi horario de trabajo._

_¡Hoy! Fuyuka tienes que tener esperanza eso es lo único que te puedo decir ya que no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar, además puedes confiar en el, bueno adiós espero que todo te salga muy bien. –_Confiar en Fudou, en ese instante me sentía tan insegura sobre la confianza que le tenía a Fudou que dudaba que lo fuera a cumplir de verdad, Haruna ya se había despedido ella termino la llamada parecía que tenia prisa pero yo seguía en las mismas.

Pasaron los minutos hasta terminar mi horario de trabajo, me quite el traje de enfermera y salía afuera del hospital para encontrarme con Fudou, el ya estaba allí como me había dicho para en aquella moto que el tenia y que a veces yo me sentía insegura de irme con el en esa moto pero en este momento no importaba era la cena y el pesar que yo tenia de pensar si el me iba a pedir algo mas serio o seguirías como siempre, me acerque a el para saludarlo y poder irnos.

_Hola, Fuyuka ¿Te sientes bien? –_Fudou estaba preocupado creo que yo estaba deprimida y se me notaba ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que refleja en el exterior lo que sentía por dentro.

_Hola, si me siento bien solo estoy un poco cansada. _–Trataba que el se diera cuenta de toda la confusión que sentía en ese instante.

_Bien entonces sube y nos vamos. _–Hice lo que el me dijo y me subí en la moto, estuvimos un gran rato si hablar era un silencio algo incomodo y desesperante, después de un rato llegamos, entramos al restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa y llego el mesero a preguntarnos que ordenaríamos.

_Bienvenidos, ¿Qué es lo que desea ordenar?_

_Ordenaremos después si no le molesta. _–No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando Fudou me estaba confundiendo mas de lo que ya estaba en ese instante lo único que esperaba era que cenáramos y ya.

_Fudou ¿Por qué no ordenaste? _–Yo intente preguntarle pero al parecer no me escucho o simplemente me había ignoro.

_Fuyuka te veo algo nerviosa porque no intentas relajarte un poco, te invito a cenar para que te sientas bien no para que te sientas mal. _ –Fudou intentaba hacerme sentir bien, pero yo simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese compromiso.

_Fudou, ¿Por qué me invitaste a cenar? _ -En ese instante yo necesitaba saber el porque de la cena.

_Pues para empezar siempre me estas pidiendo que te invite a cenar y ahora resulta que no quieres estar aquí. _

_No es eso es que me sorprende el hecho de que me invitaras a cenar. _–Trate de que Fudou no pensara algo que no era, yo si quería estar ahí pero el hecho de aquella regla me atormentaba creo que simplemente me tengo que dedicar a disfrutar el momento de esta cena, pasaron unos minutos y yo estaba viendo hacia afuera todavía metida en mis pensamientos pero en un instante Fudou llamo mi atención.

_Fuyuka quiero darte algo. _–Fudou tenia una pequeña cajita en la mano yo me quede sin palabra en ese instante y simplemente el la abrió y era un anillo. –_Fuyuka ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? _–Cuando escuche eso me llene de tanta felicidad que comencé a llorar me levante de mi lugar y fue a donde el estaba y le di un abrazo.

_Fudou… -_Eso fue lo único que pude decir en ese instante me invadía la felicidad de saber que Fudou me quiere en verdad y tuvo el valor de pedirme algo que los demás no me había pedido.

_Fuyuka no exageres. –_Fudou estaba feliz de que yo lo abrazara aunque no lo demostrara yo sabia que era así.

_Dime ¿Por qué? –_No estoy segura de porque le hice esa pregunta simplemente me salieron esas palabras.

_Porque Te Amo_. –Fudou estaba sonrojado a pesar de que llevábamos años saliendo seguía sonrojándose cuando de me decía esas cosas.

_Yo también Te Amo. –_Esa noche estaba tan feliz el me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte, no debí de haberme preocupado por esa regla el la iba a cumplir porque el me ama y yo a el también, así que ese día nosotros comenzamos "_Nuestro compromiso"._

_Fin._

**Espero que les allá gustado.**

**Esta idea me surgió de repente y porque no escribirla creo que me quedo bien.**

**¡Dejen reviews por favor!**


End file.
